Tragedy Reveals Truth
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: It takes a tragedy for the truth to be revealed.


Elliot walked into the station with an empty look on his face. His colleagues didn't say a word to him; they just watched him walk to his desk. He immediately picked up a picture he had of himself and Olivia sitting on his desk. It was taken at one of the squad functions the year before. He ran his thumb over Olivia's cheek. His thoughts immediately went to the night before. He had offered Olivia a ride home like he always did. She declined saying that she wanted to walk so she could clear her head. He didn't like the idea of her walking, but he knew arguing was fruitless. He said good-bye and hoped she would be okay in the morning.  
  
Elliot walked into his house and was greet by Kathy. She made her usual attempts at conversation, but Elliot had no desire to relieve the horror he had seen during the day. He never understood why she pretended she wanted to hear about it. He didn't even want to think about it and it was his job. Instead of talking about his day, Kathy began telling him various things about their children. As the conversation continued Elliot became more and more distant and kept glancing at his watch. Kathy finally took notice.  
  
"Are you okay Elliot?"  
  
"What?" Elliot said, snapping back into reality.  
  
"You keep looking at your watch."  
  
"I'm just expecting a quick phone call," Elliot answered not wanting to mention Olivia's name.  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"From Olivia right?" Kathy asked coldly.  
  
"Yeah," Elliot answered shortly. He didn't want to argue with Kathy. He began to think about calling Olivia himself. He knew she would call when she got home, it's just something she would do. It had been over an hour since he left her and it certainly didn't take her an hour to walk home. Just then the phone rang and Elliot jumped to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" he answered fully expecting to hear Olivia's voice and then feel ridiculous for worrying.  
  
"Elliot Stabler?" the man on the other end questioned.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Do you know an Olivia Benson?"  
  
Elliot felt his heart sink. He just wanted to hang up the phone and forget the phone call and wait for Olivia to call.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"My name is Officer Bartarra. Miss Benson is at St. Catherine's Hospital. She mentioned your name."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was struck by a stray bullet from a gang fight."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She's in fair condition. We also saw that you are listed as her next of kin in her police file."  
  
This didn't surprise Elliot; he knew she listed him since her mother died. He listed her also; she was listed just below Kathy.  
  
"What do you need from me?" Elliot asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Nothing right now, but she may need surgery and they'll need consent."  
  
"I'll be right there," Elliot said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Kathy asked.  
  
"I have to go," Elliot said grabbing his coat and heading for the door.  
  
"Elliot!" Kathy protested, but he was already gone.  
  
He rushed toward the hospital, counting his blessings that she was still alive. He parked the car and ran toward the emergency room.  
  
"Can you tell me where Olivia Benson is?" Elliot asked when he reached the nurse's station.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Her next of kin."  
  
"She was moved to room 324. Take the elevator to the third floor then follow the signs."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Elliot ran to the elevators and pushed the "3" button. The doors opened and he followed the signs to 324. He stopped outside for a moment, almost afraid to go in.  
  
"Mr. Stabler?" a nurse asked as she walked up behind him.  
  
"Yes," he answered startled.  
  
"We've been expecting you."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's stable. Right now she's in an induced coma so we can monitor her vitals. She'll be that way for the next 12-24 hours."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"The doctor will have to reexamine her."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure. 324."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Elliot turned back toward the doorway and walked through this time. He saw Olivia lying in the bed connected to various wires. She looked so vulnerable, so different from the Olivia he knew, his Olivia. He sat down next to her and remembered the feeling he had when he first answered the phone. He felt physically ill when the officer identified himself. He didn't want to think about his life without her. He took her hand in his.  
  
"Olivia, I promise, I will never let you get hurt again. I promise to protect you."  
  
He looked at her pale face again and let a single tear roll down his cheek. Elliot just sat next to her, holding her hand, for the remainder of the night. The nurse had some back in and told Elliot that the police had notified Cragen.  
  
Elliot eventually glanced at his watch and noticed it was 7am. He didn't even think twice about heading to the office. Olivia would rather him be working, helping victims. He placed her hand back on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. On his way out he gave the nurse his cell number and said he wanted to be called immediately if there was a change in her condition. He got into his car and headed for the office.  
  
Now he sits at his desk staring at her picture. No on in the office knew what to say. Elliot and Olivia had a special relationship. Olivia was hurt and the emptiness Elliot felt was obvious. Cragen walked in and gave the newest case to Munch and Fin, it was obvious Elliot had no interest in it. Munch and Fin took he file and began assessing the details.  
  
"Elliot, can I see you in my office?" Cragen asked.  
  
The detective got up and followed his boss into his office.  
  
"Have a seat," Cragen office. Elliot accepted.  
  
"Elliot, I want you to take a couple days off. I only want you at 100%."  
  
"I won't be without Olivia."  
  
"I know what it's like to have a partner injured, but you know, probably better than I do, that Olivia wouldn't want you like this. She would want you out there catching perps and helping victims. That's why you came in today."  
  
"It just doesn't feel right working without her."  
  
"I didn't say it would be easy. I understand your situation. Take a couple days and come back and do what Olivia would want."  
  
"Thanks Cap."  
  
"Take care of yourself."  
  
Elliot gave him a nod and walked out of the office. He continued through the squad room and out on to the streets of Manhattan. He briefly thought about going home, but quickly decided to go to Olivia.  
  
He walked into her room and found her the exact same way he left her. All the machines still connected and she still looked vulnerable, yet so peaceful. Elliot sat down next to her bed and began to think about different times they had together. He pictured her smile when they shared a laugh. Sometimes they wouldn't have to say a thing to convey their message. That's why they are such a great team; they know what the other is thinking. They always follow each other's leads without question. Their tag team method of interrogation was amazing. They usually got what they wanted. Now half of that team was lying is a hospital bed. Elliot felt like part of him had been ripped out. He'll never forget the feeling he had when he thought he may have lost her.  
  
"Mr. Stabler?" A voice came from behind.  
  
"Yes," Elliot responded and stood up.  
  
"My name is Dr. Scarpone, I am Olivia's physician."  
  
"Any changes?"  
  
"Not really, which is actually a good sign. Her vitals have been stable since she came in, I'm actually going to being her out of the coma."  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"I'm turning the IV off now, so probably an hour or two, until everything gets diluted in her system."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
"I'm assuming you'll be here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let the nurses know when she wakes up."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
The doctor walked out and Elliot returned his attention to Olivia. He had a renewed sense of happiness knowing Olivia would be coming back to him. He decided that he'd call Cragen and tell him then go back and wait for Olivia to wake up. Cragen wasn't surprised that Elliot went to the hospital instead of going home. He would have been surprised if he hadn't. Elliot returned to Olivia's side about 20 minutes later. He sat next to her for another hour and then began getting anxious for her to wake up. He took her hand in his again.  
  
"Liv, the doctor said you should wake up soon," Elliot began, never noticing the figure that stood by the door. "When the phone rang and they told me you were in the hospital, I thought I was going to be sick. You're probably going to be mad at me for staying here instead of going to work. I tried, but I couldn't. I have to see your beautiful brown eyes and know that you'll be okay before I can work again. I need you Olivia, I love you."  
  
Elliot felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked up to Olivia's face and saw her brown eyes.  
  
"Liv." he whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Elliot looked deep into Olivia's eyes and saw the truth. He ran his think along her cheek, just as he had done to her picture. Then he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Kathy turned and left the room. She ran down the hall in tears. 


End file.
